nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/Next Nazi Zombies Map Pack: Ascension (Theory 4)
Comments have been disable. Welcome reader, to another of my exciting blog posts about the next Nazi Zombies map pack called "Ascension". As the title states, this is the fourth of four blog posts that explain what I want to see in the map. If you have not read the first three, I would highly suggest doing so. Because I have made so many imaginative stories about the possible setting and characters, I am considering do a story that takes off from Kino der Toten and "Five". Anyway, please remember to leave a comment about your theories and thoughts; I enjoy hearing them. Some readers may find this inappropriate. Map I decided to veer away from NAZI Zombies, and make them AMERICAN MARINE Zombies. This map takes place on Iwo Jima, two decades after the Battle of Iwo Jima. The characters are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. The map is in the trenches, tunnels, buildings, and airfields of the island. The date of time is March 11, 1965. 'Backstory:' At the moment, I am unable to create a backstory that fits with this map. Weapons Since the map is affiliated with WWII, all the weapons will be WWII era weapons that were left at the island when the Americans no longer needed it as a bomber refueling station. *Colt M1911 *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand *Springfield M1903 *M3 Grease Gun *M1 Thompson *B.A.R. *M1897 Trench Gun *Browning M1919 *M2 Flamethrower *Arisaka *Type 100 *Type 99 Utilities In this map the only utilities are the Perk-a-Cola Machines. Traps, Teleporters/Elevators, and a Pack-a-Punch Machine do not make a reappearance. I considered this because the island was completely cleaned of all intelligence and devices when the Americans took the island over. Perks and Power-Ups 'Perks:' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, and Quick Revive all reappear. Each Perk has the same effect and costs the exact same; Juggernog is 2500 points, Speed Cola is 3000, Double Tap Root Beer is 2500, and Quick Revive is 1500 in co-op and 500 in solo. The power does not have to be turned on to use the Perk-a-Cola Machines. 'Power-Ups:' Max Ammo, Nuke, Double Points, Carpenter, and Fire Sale are the Power-Ups that appear in this map. Death Machine does not make another appearance. Max Ammo refills all ammo from each player, Nuke instantly kills the any zombie on the map, Double Points allows the players to earn double points, Carpenter rebuilds any barriers on the map, and Fire Sale reduces that price of the Mystery Box, Perks, and any weapon from the walls. Possible Gameplay﻿ The starting area is a trench on a beach. The only available weapons are the M1 Garand and Arisaka. The zombies are much, much more rugged than ever before; they are mostly bones, with bare skin and little clothing attached. Some of the zombies have a helment. Soon, the players realize that they are no longer fighting Nazi Zombies, they are fighting American Marine Zombies! After the players earn enough points, they can open debris that leads into a bunker. In the bunker, the Thompson can be purchased. The bunker's hallways are narrow, with little walking space. It is an easy way to become swarmed. Another door can opened that leads to another section of the bunker. There is long hallway that goes right. In this hallway is the Quick Revive Perk and a Type 100 submachinegun. A door leads to the Double Tap Root Beer Perk and the B.A.R. is hanging on the wall. At the end of the hallway are rocks that can cleared for 1500 points. Once this open, the players walk up a rock hill. Zombies come from all sides of this hill and cannot be stopped. At the top of the hill the players can walk across the crest, but they cannot slide down because there are gates on both sides. Zombies also hop over these fences. The Mystery Box is located up here and does not move around the map. Once all this has been finished, players attempt to survive limitless waves of American Zombies! Qoutes 'Tank Demspey:' *''"I feel guilty..." ''--after killing a Marine zombie with a headshot *''"Back to good ol' World War Two weapons!" ''--after buying a M1 Garand or Arisaka *''"Why can't we fight Jap zombies?"'' --after killing an American zombie 'Nikolai Belinksi:' *''"Where the hell are we now?"'' --at the start of Round 1 *''"WHERE IS MY VODKA?!" ''--at the start of Round 1 *''"No Russian weapons? Fuck you." ''--after obtaining the Thompson or Type 100 'Takeo Masaki:' *''"I thought they were terrible when they were alive." ''--after killing an American zombie *''"Filthy beasts!" ''--after killing an American zombie *''"These monsters will taste my wrath!" ''--after killing multiple American zombies 'Edward Richtofen:' *''"Iwo Jima!" ''--at the start of Round 1 *''"No Pack-a-Punch or 115? Noooo!" ''--after opening all doors *''"Why are you doing this Sam? You are a very naughty girl." ''--said when downed by an American zombie ﻿ Category:Blog posts